Une âme de moins dans le monde humain
by manonc60
Summary: je m'appelle Bella Swan, je vais vous raconter comment je suis devenue une être froide et insensible. OS  le premier  dîtes ce que vous en pensez et s'il faut que je continue
1. Chapter 1

Je me présente je m'appelle Bella. Je viens d'avoir tout juste 18 ans. Je vais vous raconter comment je suis devenu un être froid et insensible.

…...

Il nous restait encore une bonne heure de route à Charlie et moi avant d'arriver à Forks. Charlie est mon père que je ne vois quasiment jamais... Ce qui va changé puisque j'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez lui pour que ma mère puisse voyager auprès de Phil, un sportif professionnel. Et Forks est la petite bourgade où Charlie habite. Il y pleut presque tous les jours. Cette ville est entourée d'une immense forêt verte.

Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir rêvasser pendant tout le long du trajet mais Charlie interrompue:

Tes cheveux sont plus longs?

Euh, je les ai coupé depuis la dernière fois...

Ah euh, ils ont dû pousser alors...

Charlie et moi étions pareils: aucun de nous deux ne savez vraiment faire la conversation et nous nous contentions de peu pour communiquer. IL devait avoir envie de me demander quelque chose puisque qu'il me fixait; ce qui me mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. J'allais lui demander ce que j'avais mais au lieu de ça ce criai:

Charlie, la voiture !

Le choque fut brutal. La voiture de police percuta de plein fouet la voiture d'en face. Je vis mon père traversait le pare-brise la tête la première dedans avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne sais par quel miracle je restai assise à sur le siège passager. Je pensai aussitôt que je n'avais rien mais je dus me tromper car je ne vis plus que du noir.

Je me sentis bien à ce moment. Je ne pensais plus aux questions que je me posais comme: « Comment se passera mon premier jour au lycée », je ne pensais à plus rien. J'étais dans une sorte de bulle de bien-être.

Je ne sentis même pas qu'on me prenais et m'emmenais dans les bois.

Ma bulle de bien-être éclata dès qu'une douleur se déchira au niveau de mon cou. La douleur était effrayante; j'étais effrayée. Mon corps avait l'air de brûler à petit feu. J m'efforçais de retourner dans ma bulle mais cela était impossible. Tout mon être voulait crié mais j'en étais incapable tant la souffrance était intense. Qu'avais-je fais pour être puni de la sorte?

Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose: mourir ...


	2. Chapter 2

_désolé du retard mais avec la rentrée :s, le chapitre est un peu cours je dois l'avouer mais j'espère qu'il vous plaiera_

* * *

><p><em>Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose mourir…<em>

Le feu continua de se propager en moi. Se rapprochant peu à peu de mon cœur. Alors que je me concentrais pour oublier cette douleur. Je revis mon enfance de mon plus jeune âge. Je me revoyais m'emmêler les pieds lors de mes cours de danse à Phoenix. Ce qui me rassura est que je revoyais ma petite vie tranquille. Les gens disent bien qu'avant de mourir nous revoyions notre vie. J'allais bientôt mourir, le feu en moi allait bientôt se dissiper. Alors que je voyais ma fin proche, le feu avait atteint mon cœur en moins de temps que je ne le pensais. Je dus crier ma souffrance car une brulure plus intense enflamma mes cordes vocales. Je sombrai.

Un bien-être m'entoura de nouveau la douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée. Etais-je morte ? Une odeur de bois humide embaumait l'air que je respirais. Je pouvais entendre les oiseaux chantaient comme après une pluie. Je distinguais le clapotis d'un ruisseau proche d'où j'étais. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour découvrir l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tout était plus net comme si on m'avait ôté quelque chose à mes yeux. Je me trouvais dans une pièce aux couleurs clairs. Une baie vitrée couvrait tout un pan de mur offrant une vie imprenable sur la forêt.

Je décidai de me lever. Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait. Je m'étais levé avec une rapidité et une souplesse qui m'étaient inconnu avant. Avant ? J'essayais que me souvenir ce qui m'était arrivée mais c'était flou. Je me rappelai seulement de mon père me parlant et conduisant en même temps puis de l'accident mais rien d'autre à part l'atroce douleur qui m'avait envahi alors.

Je vis une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mon corps avait déjà décidé de l'ouvrir puisque je me retrouvai la main sur la poignet. J'ouvris la porte, enfin si on peut appeler ça ouvrir une porte car s'en savoir comment j'avais fait la porte s'était retrouver brisée en deux. Prise de panique je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la pièce.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai, immobile. Un bruit me sortie de ma rigidité. Je me concentrai un peu plus. Je distinguai des frottements de vêtement et des pas. Quelqu'un arrivai et je ne savais pas quoi faire : partir ou rester et voir ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Alice

Depuis qu'il avait amené Bella à la villa, l'ambiance était électrique. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre n'en sortant que pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mon Jasper avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'attaquer tellement son sang était appétissant, il avait du s'enfuir dans la forêt pour éviter de la mettre encore plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Rosalie était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre en criant qu'il fallait arrêter de faire des humains des vampires dès qu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Elle fut suivie de près par Emmet qui essaya de la résonner. Esmée et moi nous étions contentes, une nouvelle fille pour elle et une nouvelle sœur pour moi !

J'avais eu plusieurs visions concernant Bella et je savais donc elle rendrait notre famille encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà même si nous allions devoir passer par beaucoup de choses. Mais je restai optimiste.

Elle venait de se réveiller, je la laissai un peu s'adapter à ce qui était maintenant sa nouvelle vie. J'allais aller la voir quand je réalisai qu'elle s'était tapie dans un coin de la pièce. Ce qui était bizarre c'est que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mon don me fessait-il défaut ? C'était impossible, je n'avais eu que des visions ces derniers jours. J'avançai aussitôt l'hypothèse qu'elle avait un don qui brouillera le mien. Il fallait que j'en parle à Carlisle au plus vite. Je la laisserai ainsi assimilée le peu d'information qu'elle avait.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de mon père :

-Entrez.

- Carlisle ?

-Que ce passe-t-il Alice ?

- Voilà rien n'est sûr mais depuis que Bella est réveillée je ne vois plus son futur…

-Elle est réveillé ?

-Oui, elle s'habitue on va dire… Je pense qu'elle a un don il faudrait voir ça avec elle, non ?

- Peut-être je vais demander à Eléazar s'il ne veut pas venir quelques jours dans un mois ou deux pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

Nous discutâmes encore une bonne heure sur le possible avenir de Bella. Quand je pensai qu'il était temps d'aller la retrouver je le fis.

J'allai chercher de nouveaux vêtements pour qu'elle les mette pour la chasse. Et montai à la pièce qui était désormais sa chambre si elle resta avec nous.

Pov Bella

Les pas se rapprochaient et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Le temps que je décide de partir par la baie vitrée, une ombre s'approchait de l'endroit où il y avait la porte jadis. Il était trop tard je décidai donc de me relever. Instinctivement je me mis … comme si j'allais attaquer.

Une personne de petite taille, les cheveux bruns hérissés vers le haut, les yeux ocres était maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferrai pas de mal. Ah oui ! Je m'appelle Alice.

La fille … Alice devait avoir mon âge. Même si je ne la connaissais pas elle m'inspirait confiance. Je me mis alors normalement. Je remarquai qu'elle avait des vêtements dans les mains. Ce qui m'étonna c'est que pendant que je l' »examinait » elle ne bougea pas attendant ma réponse ce que je lui donna :

-Oui, tu peux entrer.

-Je suis contente de pouvoir te parler enfin Bella.

-Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

-Ecoutes, avant tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'énerver ni de hurler , d'accord ?

-Eh … d'accord.

-Alors très bien, tu as remarqué que tu n'avais plus de douleur ou de sensation que ton corps brûlé ?

-Oui

-Alors ça faisait trois jours que tu endurais ça. Tu n'es pas morte mais tu n'ais pas humaine non plus enfin tu ne l'ais plus.

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait surtout qu'elle portait un sourire enjoué en me disant cela. Je me demandai si elle disait la vérité ou si elle se moquait simplement de moi.

-Ok alors imaginons que tu me dises la vérité, je suis quoi si je ne suis pas morte et si je ne suis plus humaine ?

-Tu es une vampire !

Alors là c'était su elle se moquait de moi, j'éclatai de rire ce qui la vexa puisqu'elle fit une tête d'enfant qui venait de se faire grondait.

-Attends, tu te moques bien de moi là ? il y a une caméra dans la pièce et vous êtes en train de filmer c'est ça ?

-Non je suis sérieuse.

Elle me le dit si sérieusement que je la crus.

-Bien je te crois, mais tu entends quoi par vampire ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas tu peux oublier les stéréotypes. Alors tu te nourris de sang humain normalement. Mais dans notre famille nous nous considérons comme végétariens parce que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. Nous ne vieillissons pas. Nous nous ne brûlons pas au soleil mais nous brillions. Après tu peux oublier tout ce qui est du style on ne supporte pas les oignons ou les croix.

-Ok stop ! Comment je suis devenu une vampire ? On m'a … ?

-Un vampire t'a transformé.

-Comment ?

-Quand nous croquons un humain ou un animal du venin venant de nos dents de propage dans l'organisme. Pour les humains ça les transforment mais pour les animaux ça les tuent.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tu le rencontras bientôt, il fait un peu de boudin en ce moment.

On entendit un grognement venant de l'étage inférieur.

-N'y fais pas attention il est juste de mauvaises humeurs et contrariés, je t'expliquerai cela après le chasse.

-Comment chasse-t-on ?

-Tiens mets ça déjà je t'expliquerai quand on sera dans la forêt c'est le moment parfait puisqu'il fait nuit.

Elle sortit sur cette dernière phrase. Je regardai par la baie vitrée. Je voyais comme s'il faisait jour sauf que les couleurs étaient un peu plus bleuté. Je vis les vêtements qu'elle avait posés sur le lit. Tout ceci était tellement étrange pourtant je savais que je ne rêvais pas. Je me changeai. Et sortie de la chambre, je me demandais s'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette maison, tout était étrangement calme. Je me retournai et me retrouvai devant le lutin qu'était Alice.

-Tu es prête ? Super ! La maison est un peu calme puisqu'ils sont tous partis pour nous laisser tranquilles pour ta première chasse.

-Ils ?

-Oui, je te les présenterai à notre retour, elle allait descendre les marches mais se retourna, ah oui ! Nous sommes tous des vampires.

-Alice, vous êtes combien ?

-Tu verras après la chasse, viens !

Je restai un instant immobile et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre Alice. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais je la crois et je sais que nous sommes pas que deux dans cet endroit.

* * *

><p><em>j'espère qu'il vous plaiera. A bientôt!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Je restai un instant immobile et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre Alice. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais je la crois et je sais que nous ne sommes pas que deux dans cet endroit._

Alice tentais depuis cinq minutes à vitesse vampire de m'expliquer comment il fallait procéder pour chasser. Mais je n'arrivai pas selon à la tâche la plus importante pour elle : se concentrer. C'est vrai que depuis qu'on était devant la forêt, j'avais senti une odeur dont je ne savais pas d'où elle venait. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'elle sentait exactement mais elle m'envoûtait littéralement ! Je remarquai qu'Alice agitait ses mains devant moi.

-Désolé, lui répondit-je à ce que je n'avais pas entendu.

-Tu vas te concentrer un peu ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant le levé du soleil !

-Je me concentre, promis

Elle me regarda avec de la maîtresse qui allait punir son élève à la prochaine bêtise. Elle interrompit mes pensées quand elle se mit à crier :

-Tu ne m'occupes pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller ! Tu vas dans la forêt , tu sens un animal et tu l'attaques. Voilà je ne t'aides plus, débrouilles-toi !

-Alice, attends !

Elle était déjà parti dans la maison, j'allais la rejoindre mais je ressentie alors la brûlure dans ma gorge dont Alice m'avait expliqué la sensation quand je l'avais écouté. Je l'avais vraiment contrariée, je n'étais décidemment pas faite pour avoir des amis ! Je me retournai vers la forêt. Je m'avançai de quelque pas. Ce ne devait pas être si compliquer que ça, non ? Elle m'avait laissé seule donc je devais y arriver ! Je courus pour arriver en plein milieu de la forêt. Je me dis alors qu'il fallait que je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer ce que je fis. J'entendis alors tout un autre monde. Je distinguai la rivière que j'avais entendue à mon réveil. Les froissements des feuilles quand les animaux passaient dessus. Les animaux ! Je me concentrai sur eux. Ils devaient être cinq environs. Je perçue leurs battements de cœur. Il y avait certainement un mâle et quatre femelles. A ce moment là, mon instinct de prédatrice pris le dessus. Je me retrouvai élancer vers cet animal qui pouvait étancher ma soif. Plus je me rapprochai de cette bête, plus je devenais moi-même un monstre. Je courrai vers ma future proie mais je ressentais un profond dégoût pour moi-même à chaque élancée faite.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer … Le cerf était dans ma gueule de monstre que j'étais. Le sang remplissait ma bouche et coulait dans ma gorge. Le venin coulant de mes dents venait d'achever cette pauvre bête. Dès que je l'eus fini je ne pus m'empêcher de courir après le troupeau de femelles enfui après mon arrivé pris de panique. Je le rattrapai sans grande peine grâce à la nouvelle énergie que je venais de prendre d'un animal innocent. Je pris une femelle. Son chaut était plus chaud et plus goûteux que celui du mâle. L'ayant vidée de ses dernières gouttes de sang, je la jetai et commençais à creuser pour mettre faire disparaître les traces de mes meurtres.

-Très bonne initiative !

J'arrêtai instinctivement mon travail et me retournai violement. Je ne voyais personne. Etait-ce le sang qui me faisait perdre la tête ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre, Alicia était partie. J'entendis des rires et un bruit, une sorte d'atterrissage contrôlé. Je me tournai versd ce bruit et c'est à ce moment là que je le vis pour la première fois…


	5. Chapter 5

Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur qu'Alice: brun or. Cependant comparé à Alice, ses pupilles semblaient être en fusion, et on pouvait s'y perdre indéfiniment. Ses cheveux (si on peut appelé ça des cheveux ) ne devaient jamais avoir connu une brosse, ils étaient de couleur châtain et avaient des reflets bronze. Son nez était droit et fin. Il portait une pull col V de couleur beige qui lui mettait en valeur ses muscles et sa peau blanche. Je remarquai que ses lèvres étaient pincés formant une ligne fine, on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

Il s'avança prudemment, je me mis automatique en position de défense:

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix calme et posé. Entendre le son de sa voix me détendit sans que je m'en rende compte et je me releva.

- C'était ton premier?

-Mon premier quoi?

-Ton premier repas.

-Euh oui... Alice devait m'aider mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée alors elle m'a laissé me débrouiller toute seule. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, je ne sais pas qui tu es! lui répondis-je d'une rapidité incroyable.

- Excuses-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Edward, le frère d'Alice.

Il me tendit sa main blanche devant moi et fit un sourire au coin:

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, c'est plutôt à moi d'avoir peur de toi.

Je levai ma main et serra la sienne avec prudence. Sa main était douce mais dur à la fois, froide mais elle semblait réchauffer mon cœur rien qu'en touchant la mienne. Je secouai ma tête pour chasser ses pensées qui me semblaient étranges.

- Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella.

-Je sais.

-Comment...?

-Tu viens de passer les trois derniers jours chez moi alors ça se remarque non?

-Euh oui... c'est vrai.

-Tu veux que je t'explique?

-M'expliquer quoi?

-Comment on fait pour se nourrir?

-Si tu es plutôt patient si tu veux mais je trouve que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée toute seule pour une première fois.

-C'est vrai que pour une nouveau né, tu n'as pas trop fait de dégât.

-Un nouveau né, qu'est ce que c'est?

-Oh... Alice n t'a pas expliqué? C'est le terme que l'on emploi pour désigner un nouveau vampire. Ils sont d'ordinaire très agités lors de leur réveil et ont beaucoup de mal à gérer leur soif. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par le contrôle que tu as. Alors tu veux quand même que je t'explique deux trois trucs?

J'étais complètement absorbée par ce qu'il disait même si je ne comprenais qu'à moitié les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sa voix m'envoutait totalement et il me semblait que mon cœur battait une nouvelle fois rien qu'à l'écoute de sa voix magnifique. Le sourire au coin qu'il me faisait n'arranger rien à mon état de béatitude. Je venais de remarquer que l'odeur qui m'avait empêcher de me concentrer avec Alice était beaucoup plus présente depuis qu'Edward se tenait à côté de moi. Je doutais qu'elle lui appartienne, comment un homme pouvait obtenir pareil odeur?

Je devais réfléchir depuis un bon moment car lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, Edward me regardait d'un air étrange et il semblait contrarié:

- Tu vas bien?

- Euh oui, excuses moi, je me suis légèrement perdu dans mes pensées.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide?

-Oui merci ce serait gentil.

- D'accord, alors tout d'abord tu dois te tenir droite et fermer les yeux pour pouvoir te concentrer un maximum...

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je buvais littéralement ses paroles et je me perdais dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne pouvait m'intéresser à l'exception de ses yeux.

- Bella!

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois:

-Je t'écoute ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu sais ce que je disais?

- Euh qu'il fallait que je ferme les yeux et que je me tienne droite pour que je sois plus concentrer?

-J'ai dit ça il y a cinq minutes Bella! Bon écoutes moi maintenant c'est très important ce que je te dis.

-Très bien je t'écoute. Excuses moi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse mais il semblait toujours mécontent. Je tachais de me concentrer pour ne pas le contrarier un peu plus.

- Donc après avoir fermer les yeux, tu respires profondément et tu laisses tes sens se développer. Tu entendras tout, et tu sentiras toutes les odeurs qui seront autour de toi. Lorsque tu sentiras le sang d'un animal, tu le saurais grâce à la brulure que tu ressentira au niveau de ta gorge. Le plus important est d'attraper ta cible dès que tu la vues sinon elle risque de s'enfuir si elle t'aperçoit et donc fera aussi fuir celles qui sont aux alentours. Tu peux te nourrir de tous les animaux que tu rencontres, après on peut avoir des préférences. Je préfère le puma, son sang est plus sucré et c'est plus amusant à traquer. Tu veux chasser encore?

- Non je pense que ça devrait aller, merci pour tes conseils.

- Surtout si tu sens que tu as besoin de chasser, il ne faut pas que tu hésites à y aller et à ne pas attendre trop longtemps, d'accord?

- D'accord, bon je vais essayer de retrouver Alice pour m'excuser de mon comportement.

- Elle est dans la maison et crois-moi je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille! Viens, on rentre à la villa. Et je te présenterai le reste de la famille, tout le monde souhaite te rencontrer.

Il me sourit tentant de m'encourager à venir avec lui vers la villa:

-Penses-tu qu'ils vont m'apprécier?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils sont déjà impatients de te rencontrer, c'est bon signe non?

-Oui tu as peut-être raison.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et me tendit sa main, je la lui pris non sans ressentir de légers picotements à son toucher. Il me sera la main pour me donner du courage et nous partîmes vers la villa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et me tendit sa main, je la lui pris non sans ressentir de légers picotements à son toucher. Il me sera la main pour me donner du courage et nous partîmes vers la villa._

Nous arrivâmes vite (trop vite) devant la villa. La villa paraissait immense vu de l'extérieur. Elle comportait trois étages entièrement murés avec des portes vitrées. Nous montâmes les quelques marches afin de nous retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Edward me lâcha la main et ouvrit la porte et m'invita à rentrer. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'y rentrer. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Ou bien s'ils me demandaient de partir où irais-je ?

Nous entrâmes dans un faste hall, les murs étaient de couleur beige et les quelques meubles modernes s'associaient aux décorations plus anciennes. Il m'invita à continuer mais n'osant pas bouger, il me dépassa et monta l'escalier qui se trouvait à gauche :

Tu veux visiter d'abord ou tu préfères rencontrer ma famille avant ?

Euh… je préfère visiter d'abord si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il rigola discrètement et continua. La visite de la maison se passa beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. Non seulement la villa paraissait immense de l'extérieur mais elle était réellement immense. Le premier étage se composait du salon qui devait faire la taille de mon ancienne maison et qui possédait deux grands canapés beiges et d'un écran de télévision le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu. Il y avait ensuite la cuisine (qui ne servait qu'à sauver les apparences mais qui toute fois n'était pas négligée au niveau de la décoration et de la high-tech puisque l'on y trouvait toutes les appareils dernier cris) et le bureau appartenant à son père, Carlisle. C'était la pièce que je préférais même si je ne pouvais y aller. La plupart des murs du bureau étaient cachés par d'immenses bibliothèques contenant les romans des plus grands écrivains aux bouquins d'études de la médecine depuis sa première utilisation autant dire des siècles et des siècles d'auteurs en tout genre. L'un des seuls murs libre possédait un tableau d'une grandeur que je n'avais vu, il représentait quatre hommes qui même s'ils étaient différents possédaient les mêmes caractéristiques : pâles comme la craie et aux traits qui semblaient figés dans un autre temps. Edward, devant mon intérêt pour ce tableau, m'expliqua qu'il retraçait une période de la vie de Carlisle qui était représentait en arrière-plan. Les trois autres hommes étaient Caius (un homme aux cheveux blonds et qui portait un air à vous glacer sur place s'il était en face de lui), Aro (un homme aux cheveux noirs et qui portait une attention perverse et malsaine sur la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux) et ensuite Marcus (qui semblait ne pas s'intéresser à la foule en furieux sous eux). Il m'expliqua notamment l'importance que ces trois hommes avaient d'en le monde des vampires : ils le dirigeaient tout simplement. Carlisle les avaient rejoint à un moment de son existence mais était parti car il ne supportait pas leur manière de se nourrir. Nous restâmes un assez long moment devant ce tableau qui me fascinait mais qui m'effrayait en même temps sans savoir pourquoi. Il me fit visiter ensuite le second étage : il comportait les chambres afin plutôt les suites de toute la famille.

C'est à ce moment-là qui m'expliqua la composition de la famille. Il y avait Carlisle et Esmée, les parents, Rosalie et Emmet ainsi que Alice et Jasper. Ces derniers étaient en couple et il y avait lui. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, une joie immense que je tachai de cacher tant bien que mal m'envahie quand j'appris qu'il était seul. Il termina par la pièce qui avait servi lorsque je me transformais :

Tu peux rester dedans si tu veux pour l'instant, ma famille nous attend tu es prête ?

Je ne réussis qu'à hocher la tête. Il avait été clair, je pouvais garder la pièce pour l'instant seulement et c'était sa famille. Je me sentis très triste à ce moment-là. Comment avais pu me convaincre en faisant cette visite que j'appartenais à cette famille ? Je n'étais qu'une étrangère en fin de compte. Une étrangère que l'on avait transformée par simple pitié et que l'on essayait d'amadouer pour poursuivre le même régime alimentaire afin de ne pas regretter d'avoir fait un monstre qui pourrait tuer des innocents.

Nous redescendîmes vers le salon et je remarquai qu'Edward semblait contrarier car ses lèvres formaient plus qu'une fine ligne sur son visage et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Peut-être que ma présence commençait à la déranger et qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de m'annoncer que je devais partir ? Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, je me retrouvai devant 6 paires d'yeux onyx qui me fixaient intensément. Edward me présenta les personnes qui se trouvaient devant moi : le premier couple était Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle était exactement comme sur le tableau, la seule chose qui pouvait changer était le changement d'époque des vêtements. Une petite femme au visage en forme de cœur était enlacée dans ses bras. On s'apercevait immédiatement qu'elle donnait tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait à ses enfants. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je me dis que je n'en ferrais jamais partie le deuxième associait Rosalie et Emmet. Rosalie était le portrait parfait de la vedette du lycée : grande et blonde cependant on pouvait voir qu'elle était tout de même naturelle, Emmet quant à lui était le genre de garçon costaud et imposant mais qui inspirait la sympathie immédiate. Le dernier couple était donc Alice qui me faisait un sourire encourageant et Jasper, il fut beaucoup moins enjoué en me voyant que sa compagne et je remarquai qu'il était presque entièrement recouvert de cicatrices de morsures que je devinais étant celles de vampires. Je leur fis à tous un petite sourire en guise de bonjour, je ne pus faire plus quelque chose en moi me disait que quelque chose allait se passer et que ce ne serait pas une très bonne partie de plaisir.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi en me disant :

Bienvenue Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Bien, je vous remercie Monsieur.

Appelles moi Carlisle, que dirais-tu de s'assoir et de discuter un peu.

Je les suivis jusqu'aux canapés. Le moment crucial allait arriver : ils allaient gentiment me demander de partir d'ici mais de ne surtout pas tuer d'humain pour me nourrir. Alors que mon stress montait au plus haut point, une vague de calme m'envahit sans que je sache d'où elle vienne. Toute la famille s'assit sur les canapés, je dus donc m'asseoir dans le siège en face des canapés. Ils m'observaient tous dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe de ma part.

Vous vouliez parler de quelque chose ?

Carlisle me répondit en souriant :

Oui, dis-moi Bella, te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ton réveil ce matin ?

Pour une première question, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à celle-ci. Cette question m'avait déroutée, je n'y avais pas réfléchis une seule fois. Tout était flou dans ma mémoire. Je me souvenais d'un grand bruit et d'un moment où je ne voyais plus rien, tout était noir autour de moi, mais je me sentais tellement bien jusqu'à cette douleur atroce qui m'avait parcouru. J'essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Je me souvenais d'une voiture qui fonçait droit sur nous. Nous… j'étais accompagné de quelqu'un.

-CHARLIE ! Oh mon dieu ! Où est-il ? L'avais-vous transformé aussi ? Il est toujours en vie ? Réponds-moi je vous en supplie !

Je devenais réellement hystérique, je ne savais pas où était mon père, ni même s'il était en vie. Des ondes de calme m'envahirent mais je ne voulais pas me calmer avant de savoir ce que mon père était devenu. Je m'étais levée du siège et j'arpentais la pièce à vitesse vampirique. Des paires d'yeux me suivaient dans tous mes mouvements.

-Calmes-toi Belle s'il te plaît et assieds-toi.

Je m'assis de nouveau et lui fit fasse.

-Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Il lança plusieurs regards à Edward et Jasper qui me regarda par la suite et des vagues de calme m'envahirent. Etait-ce lui qui me calmé en me regardant simplement ?

-Ecoutes le choc avec la voiture a été très violent, les secours sont arrivés très rapidement, Edward a pu te sortir de la voiture avant qu'ils n'arrivent et t'as ensuite emmené dans les bois…

C'était donc Edward qui m'avait transformé.

-Et mon père ?

-Et bien, lorsque les secours sont arrivés, il était dans un état plus que critique… Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à l'hôpital, je l'ai tout de suite pris en charge mais les blessures étaient très importantes et il n'a pas survécu…

Les dernières phrases résonnaient encore dans ma tête. C'était impossible que mon père ne soit plus de ce monde, je venais à peine de le retrouver que l'on me le prenait déjà. Une colère immense m'envahit, je ne devais pas survivre à cet accident alors que mon père en était mort. Je n'en avais pas le droit, j'aurais dû mourir avec lui. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais partir d'ici, loin de cet endroit où j'avais perdu mon père, loin de cette famille qui je savais déjà aller bientôt me demander de partir, loin de cette vie dont je ne voulais plus déjà….

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas transformé comme moi ? Je devais mourir avec lui ! Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de me laisser vivre, je ne voulais pas de cette nouvelle vie, je devais mourir à sa place. Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre alors qu'il est mort dans le même accident ! Comment avez-vous oser me transformer, comment avez-vous décider à ma place si je voulais vivre ou mourir ? Je ne veux pas de cette vie où à chaque instant je me souviendrai que mon père est mort et que moi j'ai survécu alors que je n'aurais pas dû !

J'avais hurlé ces paroles, tout en fixant Edward dont les yeux n'avaient cessé de noircir de plus en plus que mes paroles sortaient de ma bouche. Je me levais du siège, le faisant tomber à terre. Des vagues de calme me percutaient sans qu'elles n'agissent sur moi. Je courus à vitesse vampirique vers la porte d'entrée et m'enfuis dans la forêt. Je devais partir loin d'ici avant que quelque chose d'autre de grave n'arrive à cause de moi ou que je ne m'attache de trop à cette famille qui allait me demander de les quitter. Je pouvais sentir et entendre au loin mon prénom que l'on criait et les bruits de pas de course qui me suivaient. Mais je redoublais d'effort afin de les distancer ce que j'arrivai à faire en peu de temps. Je ne sais combien de temps je courus mais je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis une clôture au loin.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Edward Flash Back

Je courais depuis une bonne demi-heure dans la forêt, la chasse que je venais de terminer me donner l'énergie qui me poussait à aller toujours plus vite. Mes sens étaient toujours à l'affut du moindre mouvement d'un animal qui pouvait me procurer encore un peu plus d'énergie et de vivacité. Je ralentis la cadence quand je m'aperçus que je me rapprochai de la route. Je ne tenais pas à ce que l'on me remarque. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche de mon jean, je ne pris pas la peine de regarder qui pouvait bien m'appeler, ce devait être une personne de ma famille qui allait certainement me demander ce que je faisais depuis tout ce temps. J'allais repartir vers la villa quand j'entendis un énorme fracas provenant de la route. J'en déduisis que ce devait être un accident de voiture d'après les odeurs d'huile, de tôles et de caoutchouc brûlés. J'allais sortir mon portable afin de prévenir les urgences qu'il venait de se produire un accident lorsque je sentis une toute autre odeur, celle du sang humain. Elle était envoûtante, je n'arrivais pas à agir tellement elle s'emparait de moi telle Morphée lorsque l'on est fatigué au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Ce sang avait une odeur particulière, il n'avait pas cette odeur de rouille mais tout de même appétissante comme les autres, il avait le parfum de fleurs venant d'éclore, une senteur qui m'appelait et qui me disait de m'en délecter. Inconsciemment, je me mis à courir pour obtenir cette odeur rare. Mes jambes me poussaient de plus en plus vite vers elle sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Mes sens étaient décuplés, je me trouvais dans un état que seul un drogué peut ressentir quand il est en manque d'héroïne. Je voulais à tout prix savoir quel être humain pouvait détenir pareil odeur. Plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus je voulais délecter chaque goutte de ce sang qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je courus encore plus vite et arriva rapidement sur les lieux de l'accident. Une voiture de police avait percuté une autre voiture . L'odeur du sang était intense que je me précipita à côté de la voiture. Je distinguai à travers les débris de tôles un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, son odeur était très ressemblante à celle que j'avais senti jusque là mais ce n'est pas celle qui m'envoutais. Je l'examinai rapidement et compris qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de survie si les secours n'arrivaient pas rapidement, je pris mon téléphone afin de les prévenir. Je cherchai à présent la provenance du sang qui m'envoutait. Je me laissai guidé par cette odeur fleurie, elle me conduisit à un petit corps replié sur lui-même. Je me concentrai pour distinguer la possibilité d'un coeur qui bat. Je l'entendis, il battait à vive allure ce qui était en totale opposition avec l'immobilité du corps. Je me précipitai sur lui, c'est la que je l'a vis pour la première fois. Bien que de nombreuses taches de sang recouvraient son corps frêle , je pouvais distinguer sa peau blanche sans défaut, elle avait des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux qui encadraient son visage par de longues boucles. Son visage était le plus beau que je n'ai jamais, je distinguai encore quelques traits juvéniles bien qu'elle semble avoir environ 18 ans. Je crus que mon cœur mort allait revivre devant une telle beauté. Je voulus immédiatement la protéger et l'avoir pour moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours bien que je ne la connaisse pas. Je n'eu le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que je sentis son sang affluait dans ma gorge. Que venais-je de faire? Je reculai ma tête aussitôt, cependant il était trop tard, je vis son corps frêle se parcourir de spasmes dû au venin qui coulait dans ses veines et qui allait la transformer. J'entendis mon portable, je décrochai ce coup ci par automatisme, Alice me hurlait de la prendre avec moi et de la ramener à la villa avant que les secours n'arrivent. Je raccrochai et fis ce qu'elle m'avait demander de faire. Cette jeune fille paraissait encore plus fragile dans mes bras, je courus en direction de la villa, en me répétant sans cesse ce que je venais de faire.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la villa, je la montais directement dans la chambre d'amis, je voulus rester avec elle mais Carlisle entra. Je vus pour la première fois la fureur dans les yeux de mon père. Je descendis avec lui dans le salon où m'attendait ma famille, j'évitai soigneusement de lire dans leurs pensées bien qu'ils les hurlaient littéralement. Rosalie commença:

- Mais qu'as-tu fait? Est ce que tu as pensé une seule minute à nous?

Carlisle lui intima de se taire en voyant que je me sentais déjà assez mal en comprenant ce que je venais de faire.

-Expliques-nous Edward, que s'est-il passé?

-Je n'en sais rien, il y avait cette odeur de sang qui m'enivrait, j'ai voulu savoir d'où elle provenait et je ne me suis rendu compte qu'après que je venais de mordre cette fille..

-Bella, cette fille s'appelle Bella.

Alice venait de s'exprimer sans la moindre colère dans la voix et je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Bella... Un si beau prénom pour une si belle personne. Alice poursuivis:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tout va bien se passer.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr Alice..

-Si Edward, je l'ai vu...

Je scrutai son esprit afin de voir ce qu'elle venait de voir mais elle répétait en boucle l'hymne à la joie, je ne compris pas pourquoi elle me cachai ainsi ses pensées. Je partis, sans même réfléchir si la conversation était fini, je devais réfléchir à tout ça...

Pov Edward

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas transformé comme moi ? Je devais mourir avec lui ! Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de me laisser vivre, je ne voulais pas de cette nouvelle vie, je devais mourir à sa place. Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre alors qu'il est mort dans le même accident ! Comment avez-vous oser me transformer, comment avez-vous décider à ma place si je voulais vivre ou mourir ? Je ne veux pas de cette vie où à chaque instant je me souviendrai que mon père est mort et que moi j'ai survécu alors que je n'aurais pas dû !

Bella était hors d'elle depuis qu'elle appris la mort de son père, elle avait raison, je lui avais pas laisser le choix, je l'avais contraint à cette vie qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je ne le comprenais que maintenant, et je crois que si cela avait été possible j'en serais mort tellement la souffrance m'envahissait. La souffrance de l'avoir fait , elle, souffrir. Elle avait dit cette phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais réussi à pensé qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous. J'avais été bien trop rapide et trop naïf pour croire en ça. Comment une femme pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui avait laisser mourir son père par égoïsme? Elle le leva brusquement de son siège ce qui le fit tomber. Elle partie à tout allure dans la forêt, nous la suivîmes, ma famille et moi, en criant son prénom mais elle accéléra de plus en plus. Etant le plus rapide de la famille, je la coursais donc en essayant de réduire la distance entre nous.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que je courais après elle, et elle ne ralentissait pas une seule seconde, la fureur la déchainait, je ne résistai à l'épuisement grâce à la seule pensée que si je m'arrêtais je pouvais la perdre pour l'éternité... Elle ralentie brusquement à l'approche d'une clôture, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point nous étions proche des habitations. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison qui ressemblait à celle du shérif Swan. Elle était tout simplement revenue chez elle sans s'en rendre réellement compte...

Pov Bella

Je reconnus immédiatement cette clôture, ma clôture. C'était rentrer chez moi mais j'étais seule, sans mon père pour m'accueillir. Je découvris des dizaines de roses et de fleurs en tout genre déposant devant la porte. Le vent se souleva en même temps que ma poitrine, c'est alors que je le sentis, il avait osé me suivre jusque devant chez moi..

-Ils pensent tous que je suis morte?

Sa respiration se coupa, il n'avait pas remarquer que je l'avais repéré, il mis quelques minutes avant de répondre:

-Oui

Sa réponse me paraissait évidente, comme la conséquence qui devait en écouler:

-Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici dans ce cas.

Je me précipitai à la porte afin de prendre quelques affaires et de partir loin d'ici, loin de l'accident, loin d'eux, loin de lui, lui qui m'avait enlevé le choix de vivre ou non, ou le choix de rejoindre mon père.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison, l'odeur de mon père me percuta de plein fouet. Je respirai une grande bouffée pour que je puisse m'en souvenir éternellement et je luttai contre l'envie de m'écrouler et de crier contre le monde entier. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, pris plus d'affaires que pouvait contenir le sac que j'avais trouvé. Je parcourus la chambre et je m'arrêtai sur une photo de moi et de mes parents. Nous l'avions pris lors d'un de mes anniversaires, c'était un jour où tout était parfait. Je la pris avec moi et me retournais pour pouvoir partir de cette maison et ces souvenirs qui m'envahissaient. Mais Edward bloquait le passage.

-Ne perds pas...

-"Ne perds pas"? Tu te moques de moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, vous avez laissé mon père mourir, tu as laissé mon père mourir, alors je veux partir loin d'ici, loin de toi.

Je vis son visage ravagé par la souffrance et ses yeux noircirent encore. Je m'en moquais, comment pouvait-il croire que j'allais rester ici?

-Restes je t'en supplie..

-NON! je pars et je ferais tout pour ne jamais te revoir toi et ta famille.

Il semblait totalement désemparé par mes propos, je devais partir d'ici, je le poussais violemment contre le mur et me précipitai dehors... Je courus le plus rapidement possible pour m'éloigner de lui. Je m'assurai qu'il ne me suivait pas et partis en direction de je ne sais où.

Pov Edward

Elle était partie, c'était finie, je n'avais pas trouvé le moyen de la retenir en voyant la fureur dans ses yeux. Je décidai d'aller me réfugier là où personne ne pouvait me trouver...


End file.
